Bloody Tears
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: In this story Sakura get's dumped by Syaoran. Sakura has this dream about a girl and that dream comes true. The gang go to Camp and that's when things start to happen.
1. Sakura's memories and the trip

1.1 Bloody Tears  
  
1.1.1 By: Yukimi Takiro  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Sakura was falling through darkness. She had stopped by landing on cold dark ground. She didn't dare get up. A image showed up and a tear hit the ground.  
  
  
  
" Why? I don't get it." said Sakura sinking to her knees. " It's over. I don't love you any more." whispered Syaoran. Sakura let the tears fall.   
  
" You...you love someone else don't you. I don't really care. You should be happy." whispered Sakura. She put her hand in the water of the lake.   
  
Syaoran was shocked but said in a casual voice. " I do."   
  
Sakura cried. She just sat there and cried. Everything about that day haunted her ever since they broke up. The background changed to a shore or something.  
  
Sakura's dress blew in the wind, her long honey brown hair was blown with the wind also and her eyes were on the lake. Suddenly someone came out of the lake.  
  
She had long Honey brown hair, her bangs covered her eyes, she was wearing a long dress and it looked like bandages covered her ankles and wrists.  
  
The girl extended a hand towards Sakura and then she disappeared. Sakura opened her emerald green eyes. Sun light poured into the room like milk pouring into a cup.  
  
17 year old Sakura Kinomoto got out of bed. She got dressed. She had changed. She was now a young lady and very beautiful.   
  
Her long honey brown hair went down to her waist, her emerald green eyes sparkled. She was a good example of a model. " Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" called Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
" Hai!" yelled Sakura. " Good morning Sakura." greeted Kero. " Morning." greeted Sakura. Sakura smiled and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
" Morning." greeted Sakura. " Morning honey." greeted Fujitaka. Sakura sat down.   
  
Touya wasn't there anymore because he lived with Yukito now. Back when Sakura was 10 or 11 she had a crush on Yukito but Yukito had rejected her saying he loved someone else.  
  
Sakura really missed the Monster and squirt thing. Touya would come over sometimes but not a lot because of his new job. Well enough about Touya.  
  
" You have that trip right Sakura?" said Fujitaka. " Yes. To a camp." said Sakura.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
" Sakura-chan are you ok?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend. She used to tape and make customs for Sakura when they went to catch a Clow Card or like after the judgment change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
" I'm ok Tomoyo-chan." answered Sakura. The truth was Sakura wasn't "Ok." That was to not worry Tomoyo. Of course Tomoyo didn't buy the OK.  
  
" Well if anything is wrong you know you can tell us." said Meilin. Meilin had come back with Syaoran about what 3 years ago or something.  
  
Meilin had become a friend with Sakura and Tomoyo. She was very useful in spite of her big mouth. " Ok." Whispered Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was a boy that helped Sakura capture the Clow Cards. He came from Hong Kong like Meilin. At the final judgment he failed to win against Yue.  
  
Syaoran then began to love Sakura. He finally confessed his love to Sakura after the final judgment. He had to leave for Hong Kong again because of something.  
  
Yue was made by Clow Reed just like Kerberos or known as Kero-chan. Yukito was a " borrowed" form for Yue. After Yue was defeated in the final judgment Sakura said she wanted to be his friend not his master.  
  
But that didn't stop him from say Mistress. Now you must know about that yellow stuffed animal as Syaoran puts it. He may be a stuffed animal in that form but in his true form he's a big lion with metal.  
  
h and the reincarnation of Clow Reed is actually Fujitaka Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa. There's other people in the story but I won't go over them.  
  
Sakura looked at the front row just 2 rows away at Syaoran. He had someone he loved and she loved him back. That girl was Crystal Star.   
  
She was beautiful and popular. She was from America alright. She's a real snob but in front of Syaoran she's a sweet innocent girl.  
  
" Yah, right." thought Sakura snorting. The camp came into view and people cheered. Probably happy to get out of this hot Bus.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure your ok Sakura-chan?" asked Meilin. " I am." said Sakura for the 100th time. All the kids seemed to get a dip in the lake at this camp.   
  
Since it was hot but Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo stayed on the shore. Sakura sighed. The 2 of them have been asking Sakura the same question ever since.  
  
Eriol came over. " Hello. Why aren't you in the lake cooling off?" asked Eriol smiling as usual. " It is hot." admitted Meilin. She probably wasn't hot because she was busy bothering Sakura.  
  
" I'm going into the lake guys." called Meilin rushing over to the lake. Sakura and Tomoyo stayed in the same hot place. " Sakura-chan I know there's something wrong." said Tomoyo.  
  
" Ok! ok I'll tell you. I had dreams about the day when.........(gulp) Li- kun dumped me. Also the...never mind." said Sakura. Sakura didn't want to worry Tomoyo about that dream.  
  
" Oh Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry. It must be hard to get over the fact that Li-kun doesn't love you any more." whispered Tomoyo so Sakura could only hear.  
  
Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked at the clear blue lake and saw Syaoran and Crystal together. It made her sick to see them having fun together but I guess they love each other.  
  
  
  
" Good night Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura. " Good night Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo. Meilin turned off the lights and everyone was asleep.  
  
Sakura glowed white. " Sakura, Sakura." whispered a soft voice. Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open but they were blank. Sakura got out of bed and walked out the door.  
  
When Sakura made it onto the dock she closed her eyes and her eyes were back to normal. " How did I get out side?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned around to go back but a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and widen her eyes. In front of her was the girl in her dreams.  
  
A scream rang out through the camp. The girl put a finger on Sakura's forehead and Sakura closed her eyes. " We'll meet again." whispered the girl before she disappeared. Sakura fell to the ground.  
  
" Sakura." whispered the voice once more before it was gone.  
  
" Are you sure you don't remember a thing?" asked the teacher. " I don't. All I remembered was going to sleep." answered Sakura.  
  
" Oh I'm just glad your ok Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo. The teacher got up and walked away. " You don't remember a thing?" asked Meilin. " No." said Sakura.  
  
" Well I thought something bad happened to you Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo hugging her best friend. " Your memory has been taken away." said Eriol.  
  
" What!?" said Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin. " I know this work. Here I'll try to take the spell off." said Eriol. He put a finger on Sakura's forehead.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. Images from last night flowed through her like a stream. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. " I was possessed. When I tried to go bake to our cabin something happened. I don't know what but it's kind of fuzzy." said Sakura.  
  
" I tried all I could but that spell was to strong. Just be careful." said Eriol. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
" That was so creepy. Sakura-chan was on the dock at night. That scream was scary." said a girl. Syaoran heard the conversation.  
  
" That's was freaky last night, Ne Syaoran-kun?" said Crystal. " Yah." said Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura. She seemed to be pale.  
  
Amber met Brown. Sakura turned away from his gaze. Syaoran blinked. " I thought I saw sadness in her eyes." thought Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was about to go to bed when suddenly he felt a aura. He looked outside his window to see Eriol and Sakura talking. Or something.  
  
" Sorry if I couldn't get you all your memory back." said Eriol sighing. " It's ok." said Sakura. " but that's not the reason you called me out today is it?"  
  
" Ok. Ok you got me. I need help. You know me and Tomoyo-chan are dating right. Well it's a little hard for me to you know." said Eriol.  
  
" Oh. Your saying you never tried to kiss her before." whispered Sakura. Eriol waved his hands in the air and blushed. " Ok. Ok. Sorry." said Sakura.  
  
Eriol sighed. " I'm afraid my descendent is helpful but you know I didn't want to ask him." said Eriol. " Why didn't you try a guy instead. I mean I'm a girl." said Sakura.  
  
" Yah..... I know." said Eriol. " Tomoyo-chan has been telling me about all the dates you go on though. I'm sure you could try." said Sakura.  
  
Eriol blushed. " Yah. Well thanks. And be careful." said Eriol walking away. Sakura smiled and looked at the water. She saw something shining in the water.  
  
" What is that?" said Sakura. She might regret this but she dived in. She dived down to the bottom and looked at the locket.  
  
She picked it up and swam back up t the surface but something stopped her. The water was somehow getting colder and darker.  
  
Sakura tried to get to the surface but she couldn't. Sakura looked at the leg. Some how some kelp got her. She pulled at it and she got free.  
  
Sakura swam to the surface and breathed once more. She was now very cold. She got onto the dock and looked at the locket.  
  
It had Sakura on the back. She opened it to find black and white picture. " Oh my God!" gasped Sakura. One picture was her self!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
" Oh my God!!!!" shouted Tomoyo and Meilin. Everyone looked at them. They sweat dropped and said it was nothing. Sakura had showed them the locket.  
  
The other picture was a boy just like Syaoran. " I can't believe this." said Meilin. " I can't either." said Tomoyo. Sakura put the locket around her neck and sighed.  
  
A tear hit the table.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	2. Sakura meets her match and I mean match

_**Chapter 2**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura looked at the lake in front of her. It's the place where she found the locket in the first place and the place where she met someone.

A person.... no. No one could come out of the water with bandages on them and have powers. Well maybe.... Sakura watched as all her friends played in the water.

It was a hot sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Sakura closed her eyes. Darkness.

Suddenly a image no a memory of Sakura's popped up.

" I promise I love you no matter what." said Syaoran. " Are you sure you can keep that promise Syaoran-kun? I mean you couldn't even make that one promise that you would be at my party." said Sakura.

" Ok. Ok. But this is true Sakura-chan. I will. I won't love anyone else but you." said Syaoran.

That was all just a bunch of crap. Syaoran never kept his promise. He lied. Sakura snapped her eyes back open. He said that on their date to the beach. 

The sun was just setting and it was a perfect site but......... it wasn't true. He never kept his promise. Did he?

" Come on! Time for a nice hike!" shouted Mrs. Anderson. Everyone got out and started to go back to their cabins to changed. 

Only the people who were dry lined up. 

" Ok everyone sit down." said Mrs. Anderson. Everyone took a seat and Sakura sat by Meilin and Tomoyo. " Ok I'll tell you all a story." said Mrs. Anderson.

She smiled. A statue stood in back of Mrs. Anderson. It was a statue of a young lady. She was about the same age as all of them.

" This story dates back to 71 years ago. There once lived a young girl......"

Sakura blinked. The world around her changed and it went to.... the past? She could still hear Mrs. Anderson's voice.

" She lived in these woods but where the camp is there used to be a town. A small town. The young girl was named Ying Fa Reed but most people called her Sakura. The name of the beautiful Cherry Blossom trees."

Sakura watched as a copy of her self walked through the forest. She looked at all the beautiful flowers. " Who are you?" asked a voice. 

Ying Fa turned around to see a young boy.

Sakura couldn't hear Mrs. Anderson any more. But she watched and instead.

" I'm just looking at the flowers. I'm Ying Fa Reed but you could call me Sakura. I'm living with my grandma down in that town but I really do live in Osaka." said Ying Fa.

" Isn't Ying Fa a Chinese name? In Japanese it's Sakura. Do you live in China or something?" asked the boy. " Well my father does and I'm going back to him. I just live in Osaka for a while and I'll go back to Hong Kong." said Ying Fa.

" So you live in Hong Kong. My family lives there as well. The names Xiao Lang Li. I'm hear because of a evil witch has escaped her seal." said Xiao Lang.

" Your Chinese too. So in Japanese your name is Syaoran." said Ying Fa. " Yah. Nice to meet you. But this forest is dangerous." said Xiao Lang.

" Well then I'll be going. I'll see you again." said Ying Fa. She walked away and Xiao Lang smiled.

Sakura watched as time went on to another scene but about 2 mouths later.

" Can't I help in any way?" asked Ying Fa. " No. You may have powers far greater than mine but you can't handle her. She would kill you." said Xiao Lang.

He smiled. " Please stay out. I don't want you hurt." said Xiao Lang. He sighed, put something in Ying Fa's hand and ran away into the woods.

Ying Fa looked at the locket in her hand. In carved in the back was her name, Sakura. Ying Fa looked at the heart shaped locket and opened it to find pictures.

It was just like the locket Sakura found in the lake.

Ying Fa put the necklace around her neck and rush on after her beloved.

The scene changed again and now it was with Xiao Lang battling the witch. " Xiao Lang!!!!" shouted Ying Fa. " Stay back!" shouted Xiao Lang.

The witch took this time as a opportunity. She took her sword and got Xiao Lang. " Xiao Lang!!! Syaoran!!!!!!!" screamed Ying Fa.

Ying Fa ran towards Xiao Lang and cried. " It's your own fault. You are to blame." said the witch. Ying Fa took Xiao Lang's sword and........Slash!!!!!!

" I...can't believe it." whispered the witch. Ying Fa had got the witch. The witch growled and the sword broke. Suddenly the witch took her sword and trusted it into Ying Fa.

" We will meet again in the future little one but next time I will kill you." said the witch. Ying Fa fell to the ground. The witch took the locket and through it into the lake.

The witch disappeared in a flash. Ying Fa closed her eyes and everything was black. Suddenly Sakura was back with everyone.

" And that's the story. The people of the town made a statue of Ying Fa and put it up here. Now she will be remembered forever for her bravery." said Mrs. Anderson.

Sakura had been in the past. Ying Fa was the ghost. The girl who erased her memory. 

" Good night Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo. " Good night." said Sakura. The light went out and Sakura went to sleep. Sakura glowed white.

Sakura's eyes snapped open but this time they weren't blank. She got out of bed and walked out the cabin towards the lake. Once she was on the shore she stopped.

It was just like her dream. Ying Fa came out of the water. This time her eyes weren't covered and she had emerald green eyes. 

She was just like Sakura. " Hello Sakura." said Ying Fa. " Hello Ying Fa. I found your locket." said Sakura. " Keep it Sakura." said Ying Fa.

Sakura let the locket chain go. " You showed me your past didn't you?" asked Sakura. It couldn't be anyone else. " I did. I wanted you to understand so you wouldn't be afraid of me. Please I need your help." said Ying Fa.

Eriol opened his eyes. He was feeling a aura. He got out of bed and stopped at Syaoran bed. Syaoran slept in bed with a smile on his face.

" Why is he smiling?" whispered Eriol. Eriol looked out the window and gasped. He saw 2 Sakura's. Eriol opened the door and with out thinking slammed it.

Syaoran's eyes shot open. " What's wrong?" asked Syaoran. He looked out the window and gasped. Was he still sleeping or was he seeing 2 Sakura's?

" Sakura-chan watch out!" shouted Eriol. " Eriol-kun it's ok. It's only Ying Fa." said Sakura. Eriol stopped and looked at Ying Fa. " Dad it's been a long time." whispered Ying Fa.

" What?" said Sakura. " Sakura-chan...... You knew I was Clow Reed well Ying Fa was my daughter. That means that.... you Sakura-chan.... your a reincarnation of Ying Fa." said Eriol.

" What!?" said Sakura. Sakura looked at Ying Fa.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To Be Continued.......**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_** Back**_


	3. The Unexpected

Chapter 3: The Unexpected  
  
Last time.......  
  
" What?" said Sakura. " Sakura-chan...... You knew I was Clow Reed well Ying Fa was my daughter. That means that.... you Sakura-chan.... your a reincarnation of Ying Fa." said Eriol.  
  
" What!?" said Sakura. Sakura looked at Ying Fa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
" I'm a reincarnation of Ying Fa!?" said Sakura. Ying Fa nodded. " I'll help you get your memory back." said Ying Fa. She put her finger on Sakura's forehead.  
  
Sakura's eyes closed and images no memories flashed by. When that was done Sakura snapped her eyes open. " I remember." whispered Sakura, tears in her eyes.  
  
" It's was a sad day. I waited here for my reincarnation to come find me. I knew you wouldn't have all your memories but would only have the power. I called to you." said Ying Fa.  
  
" So those dreams.......you made them." whispered Sakura closing her eyes. " I did." said Ying Fa. "Hey!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Ying Fa gasped and disappeared. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran. " What...happened to the...... never mind. What are you guys out here for?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura walked past him and toward her cabin. " It was nothing. Nothing at all." said Sakura.  
  
  
  
The next night Sakura got out of bed and walked out the cabin. This time she was going to speak to Ying Fa again. Sakura stopped on the dock.  
  
The wind blew in her face. She waited. Suddenly Ying Fa came out of the water and landed in front of Sakura. " Hello again." greeted Ying Fa.   
  
" Hello Ying Fa. Sorry about yesterday." said Sakura. " That's ok. I want to show you something." said Ying Fa. Sakura and Ying Fa both went up the path towards the woods.  
  
2 red eyes flashed in the water.   
  
  
  
" Here? But........ this is where the battle was." said Sakura. " It is. Sakura....... I need your help." said Ying Fa. " Yes what is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
" I heard my beloveds voice here and I'm thinking he is here. I can't see him at all. I don't know why. We should have been able to see each other." said Ying Fa.  
  
" That's because your to weak you little wretch." said a familiar voice. Sakura and Ying Fa gasped. " Crystal-chan. Oh you scared us." said Sakura.  
  
Crystal smiled. " Sorry. But I want you to know this." said Crystal smiling. The smile wasn't any ordinary smiled it was a kind of evil smiled.  
  
Crystal laughed. Suddenly she opened her eyes again and they were blood red. " Crystal-chan?!" said Sakura. " I'm the witch you tried to kill all those years ago dear. My name is Ella. As for Crystal she's been my servant." said Ella/Crystal.  
  
Sakura gasped. " She was the one to find me and I asked for her help. She helped me and I was able to get your little wolf from you." explained Ella.  
  
Sakura grinded her teeth. " Your the one." hissed Sakura. Ying Fa frowned.  
  
" I was. It was way to easy. I watched as you withered away my dear. I knew you wouldn't be strong enough to protect your self so I took him away from you." said Crystal.  
  
( Just make it Crystal ^-^) Crystal created a sword and she smiled evilly. " Let's go." said Crystal. When Sakura didn't move Crystal attacked but something happened.  
  
She was blocked by a shield around Sakura and Ying Fa. " Sakura together we can destroy her." whispered Ying Fa. Ying Fa held a hand out the her.  
  
Sakura nodded and held Ying Fa's hand. There was a flash of light. " No." hissed Crystal. Ying Fa looked at Crystal. Ying Fa took the pendent around her neck and transformed it into a sword.  
  
Ying Fa smiled and charged. Crystal charged as well.  
  
Clang!  
  
Crystal fell to the ground, blood stained her shoulder. Ying Fa held her side, blood stained her dress. " We'll meet again just you wait." whispered Crystal before disappearing.  
  
Ying Fa transformed the sword back to a pendent and put around her neck. " She got away." whispered Ying Fa walking towards the cabin.  
  
" Are you ok Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. " I'm fine. I just was out in the wood last night going for a walk. I couldn't sleep. I suddenly got scraped on my side from a branch." lied Ying Fa.  
  
" Oh why didn't you wake me up. You could have woken me up you know." said Tomoyo. " I didn't want to wake you Tomoyo-chan." said Ying Fa.  
  
" Well ok but next time wake me up and tell me." said Tomoyo. Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Your not Sakura-chan are you?" asked Eriol. " No. I kind of took control of Sakura. Sakura doesn't mind if I take control as long as she gets her body back." said Ying Fa smiling.  
  
Eriol sighed. Ying Fa's eyes suddenly narrowed. " Crystal-chan is the witch or should I say she's being controlled by Ella." said Ying Fa.  
  
" So she was the one. I always had a bad feeling around her. And my cute descendent is dating her." said Eriol. " What!!!?? Oh please tell me you've been watching his every move?" asked Ying Fa.  
  
" Yes. I knew he was his reincarnation Ying Fa. I didn't let them do anything." said Eriol watching Syaoran as he talked with Crystal.  
  
" Thank god. If he felled to deep we may have lost him." whispered Ying Fa. " You haven't seen Xiao Lang have you?" asked Eriol.  
  
" I haven't. He's still not here." said Ying Fa. They watched as Crystal flirted with Syaoran. " She gives me a headache." said Ying Fa walking away.  
  
Eriol smiled and watched as Ying Fa walked away, holding her head.   
  
" What is it Crystal-chan?" asked Syaoran. " It's just...well....umm." said Crystal. Crystal blushed and closed her eyes. Syaoran smiled ( What! !-!) and leaned down, eyes closed.  
  
( Your probably thinking. Stop it! Nooooo!!!) " Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Eriol smiling. " That was close." thought Eriol.  
  
" That's little jerk." thought Ying Fa. The 2 of them both blushed and looked away. Ying Fa glared at Crystal, Crystal glared at Ying Fa.  
  
" Well we better get to bed." said Syaoran trying to change the subject. Ying Fa looked at Eriol. Eriol got the idea and nodded.   
  
" Ok. Me and Sakura-chan need to go some where for a while. Make sure you go back to your cabins guys or the teachers will find you out here." said Eriol.  
  
Ying Fa and Eriol walked away. Syaoran walked away towards his cabin and Crystal walked towards the lake. " That moron!" hissed Ying Fa.  
  
( Sorry if I put that in) " Calm down. Let's go back to our cabins. That was a close one though." said Eriol.   
  
When the 2 of them walked towards their cabins they saw Crystal on the shore. " She's just begging me to get my self killed isn't she." muttered Ying Fa.  
  
Eriol and Ying Fa walked towards Crystal. When they were a good distance away from her they stopped. " What do you want?" asked Eriol.  
  
Crystal pointed in front of Ying Fa and Eriol. Suddenly Xiao Lang appeared and fell to the ground. " Xiao Lang-kun!" gasped Ying Fa.   
  
" What did you do to him?" demanded Eriol. " I found him. He tried to battle me but he failed. I trapped him and he's been my prisoner." explained Crystal smiling.  
  
That smiled really made Ying Fa want to punch her. Ying Fa tried to get close to Xiao Lang but a barrier stopped her. " A barrier." said Ying Fa.  
  
" You didn't think I would let you have him that easily would I?" said Crystal. " Give him back this instance!" hissed Ying Fa. " Try." said Crystal.  
  
Ying Fa took out a Sakura card. The Sakura card glowed and a sword formed in Ying Fa's hand. Ying Fa put it up in the air and came down.  
  
In a flash the barrier was gone. " That's impossible." whispered Crystal. Ying Fa picked Xiao Lang up. Crystal formed a sword in her hand and attacked.  
  
Ying Fa gasped. Eriol suddenly came in front of Ying Fa, the sword and staff collided. ( What do you think. Should Ying Fa call Eriol father? -_- 0)  
  
" Don't do this!!" shouted Ying Fa. Eriol smiled. Crystal's hand glowed and she attacked Eriol with a mighty blow. " Eriol-kun!" shouted Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa couldn't move from her spot. There was voices. " What do you think that sound was?" asked one voice. Crystal's sword disappeared and she slowly disappeared.   
  
" We'll meet again." whispered Crystal before she vanished. Ying Fa and a hurt Eriol walked into the cabin.   
  
" Why did you have to do that?" asked Ying Fa putting Xiao Lang in her bed. Eriol leaned against the wall. " Your my daughter and I care about you. Sorry if I'm not stronger than before but I split my powers." said Eriol.  
  
" We better get you bandaged up father." said Ying Fa getting some things. " Ok. Then I'll go back to my cabin." said Eriol. " Exactly. Come on father." said Ying Fa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Sakura-chan what are you doing out of bed?" asked Meilin. " I......um.... I think I fell out of bed." lied Ying Fa sweat dropping.   
  
" Well let's get breakfast." said Tomoyo. " You guys go. I have things to do." said Ying Fa. Tomoyo and Meilin exchanged worried glances but went to eat.   
  
Ying Fa took off the blanket around her and folded it up. She glanced at the sleeping Xiao Lang. There was a knock on the cabin door.  
  
" Are you coming?" asked Yamazaki. " Just a sec." said Eriol. Eriol knocked on the cabin door. Ying Fa opened the door. " Hey. You feeling better?" asked Ying Fa.  
  
" Yes. Thanks. How is Xiao Lang?" asked Eriol. " He hasn't woken up yet." muttered Ying Fa. " Are you hungry?" asked Eriol.   
  
" No. Remember I'm just a soul and we don't eat." said Ying Fa. " Right. I'll see you later." said Eriol walking away. Ying Fa smiled and closed the door.  
  
Syaoran looked at his food. Some how he didn't feel like eating. Last night Eriol had come back inside late and he seemed to be in pain.  
  
Syaoran looked around him and saw that Sakura wasn't with Tomoyo or Meilin. Wait! Why is he thinking about her. Besides he has Crystal anyway.  
  
" Syaoran-kun are you ok?" asked Crystal. " Yah, I'm fine." said Syaoran. Bang!!!!! Everyone screamed. " Please stay calm! It must have been something!" shouted a teacher.  
  
2 teachers opened the doors and went to see what was going on. A scream rang out. Everyone panicked again. Eriol got up and ran out the doors.  
  
The teachers tried to calm everyone down but everyone was running around like maniacs.  
  
Eriol gasped. Blood covered the grounds. Eriol looked to see the teachers that went to see what was wrong they were just as shocked as him.  
  
" What happened here?" asked Mrs. Anderson.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Xiao Lang and Ying Fa together again

_**Chapter 4: Xiao Lang and Ying Fa together again**_

**_Last time......_**

_Eriol gasped. Blood covered the grounds. Eriol looked to see the teachers that went to see what was wrong they were just as shocked as him._

_" What happened here?" asked Mrs. Anderson._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mrs. Anderson screamed. " What is it?" asked the other teacher. Mrs. Anderson pointed at the wolf. Eriol narrowed his eyes. A scream rang out through the camp. 

The teachers went to look and Eriol followed. " Oh my god! Kinomoto are you ok?" asked the teacher. " I'm...ok. It's a wolf. It only wants me." said Ying Fa. 

The wolf growled and the teachers backed away. Ying Fa looked at Eriol for help. Eriol nodded. " We better get out of here." he said. 

The teachers took one last glance at Ying Fa before running away. Eriol took out his sun staff and a barrier formed around them. 

Ying Fa got up and took out her pendent. The wolf's eyes glowed blood red and attacked! Bong!!! Ying Fa gasped. " Xiao Lang!" gasped Ying Fa. 

Xiao Lang smiled at Ying Fa. " So the prince finally woke up." said a familiar voice. Crystal appeared behind the wolf. She slowly stroked the wolf. 

" Evil witch!" said Xiao Lang. " Xiao Lang Li. Really you should think twice before calling me a witch!" hissed Crystal. The wolf opened it's mouth and a fire ball shot out. 

" Xiao Lang!!!!" screamed Ying Fa. " Ying Fa Nooooooo!!!!!" shouted Eriol. Crash!!!! Boom!!!! Ying Fa's form disappeared in the fire that blazed high. 

" Nooooooo!!!!!" shouted Xiao Lang, tears in his eyes. Crystal smiled, she floated up to the sky. " Seems she couldn't win. Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" laughed Crystal. 

She disappeared out of sight. Eriol used his staff the calm the blazing fire. Xiao Lang helped with all his magic, even if he was still a bit weak. 

The wolf's blood red eyes were set on the blazing fire before it, something wasn't right. Suddenly the wolf backed away from the fire. 

A figure came out of the flames, someone they haven't seen before in their lives. A man with black hair came from the flames, holding Ying Fa in his arms. 

Her body banged up and burned. His bangs covered his eyes so you couldn't really know who he was. The man held a free hand up and with a blast the flames all around disappeared, the wolf vanished as well in a instant. 

The man turned, facing them. Ying Fa opened her eyes, and slowly here hand found it's way to the man's face. Tears fell from her half opened eyes. 

" Brother. I thank you." whispered Ying Fa before she shut her eyes. The man smiled and he set her on the ground, slowly he vanished like a ghost. 

Eriol's staff vanished and Eriol sighed. " Ying Fa!!!!" shouted Xiao Lang running towards Ying Fa. 

Crystal held a stone, a black stone with the wolf on it. Her fist closed tight on it. " They will pay for what they did to my pet." hissed Crystal. 

There was a crack and she vanished. 

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

" I'm ok really Xiao Lang." whispered Ying Fa. " (sigh) I still think your not powerful enough Ying Fa." said Xiao Lang. " He's right. Your not powerful enough." said Eriol. 

" The next time....the next time I won't be luck and Sakura will wither away as we know it. She's already beginning to wither...just like the cherry blossoms in winter. Once she loses all of her petals then that's it." whispered Ying Fa. 

" Ying Fa stopped talking like that. We will take care of that witch no matter what." whispered Xiao Lang. " I'm going. I'll leave you two alone." said Eriol. 

The door shut with a click and Xiao Lang looked at Ying Fa seriously. " Just how far do you have to go to kill your self!?" cried Xiao Lang, clutching the blanket tightly in his fist. 

" Xiao Lang." whispered Ying Fa. " Why!? Are you doing this to your self!?" asked Xiao Lang. Tears now fell from his eyes. " Last time....I lost you. I don't want you to kill your self all over again!" cried Xiao Lang. 

" You won't lose me. We'll be together again. I will make that happen." whispered Ying Fa. " I'm afraid that we won't Ying Fa. I'm afraid we won't." cried Xiao Lang. 

Ying Fa leaned forward and she kissed Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang's tears stopped and he kissed back. Ying Fa stopped kissing him and she let the tears fall. 

" Remember Xiao Lang it was you that I lost. Always keep me in your heart." whispered Ying Fa leaning back onto the bed. She smiled and she closed her eyes. 

" I'll always love you no matter.....what." whispered Ying Fa. Her hand hit the mattress and she was out. Xiao Lang got up and he vanished from sight. 

" I'll let you sleep, you do need it. But I'll be near by if you ever need me." whispered Xiao Lang. 

Syaoran looked at the lake, he was alone because Crystal was talking with her friends. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing. 

Something missing? What could it be? He felt like crying for no apparent reason, like something happened and he never knew. what. 

" _Syaoran!"_ Syaoran saw the image of Sakura, standing in front of him. All sorts of images. He had yet to know all faces, emotions of Sakura. 

She would always have a new face. Her eyes told him what she was feeling. Sorrow, hate, love and happiness. Fear is one thing he has seen only once before. 

Sorrow seems to show all the time he meets her. The last one was Pain, she suffered pain he could only imagine. He's had pain in his life. Losing his father, getting hit and what not. 

But...she suffered more than him? Why was that? She had a wonderful normal family. But...... a image flashed through his mind. 

A image he has seen once before. 

_~ flash back~_

_Sakura stared at Syaoran with emerald green eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Tears threatened to fall. She didn't show any tears even if she wanted to. _

_Her eyes pained him to see such sorrow and pain in them. Sorrow. Pain._

_~ flash~_

_Sakura looked at Syaoran. " Syaoran." said Sakura. " Hai?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked ahead. " Will....will you ever love me even if the world gets between us?" asked Sakura._

_" I'll love you forever Sakura. Forever." whispered Syaoran._

_~ end of flash backs~_

Syaoran shut his eyes, he remembered that time. He said those exact same words. 

_~ flash~_

_Sakura stood in the darkness, she stared at Syaoran. " Sakura!" called out Syaoran. " Syaoran." cried Sakura. Tears fell from her eyes, she covered her ears._

_" Please no! Get away!!!! Help me!!!!!!! Some one!!!!!" screamed Sakura. " Sakura what's wrong!!!!??" asked Syaoran. Sakura fell to her knees. _

_" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. Her scream cut through Syaoran's heart like a knife, her pain, he felt. _

_Sakura let the tears fall.....fall to the ground. " Sakura!!!!! Don't give up! You can't let her win!!!" shouted a familiar voice. _

_Syaoran looked to see a girl show up behind Sakura. She hugged Sakura like a mom would do to assuage their child's fears._

_" You can't wither away. You know you have a purpose to live." whispered the girl. The girl looked up to glare at Syaoran her eyes sharp, filled with pain and sorrow. _

_Just like Sakura's. Syaoran gasped, she looked like Sakura!_

_" You can't give up either. Don't take Crystal as your usual girl. You have to sense her aura!!!" screamed the girl. The flash broke like a glass window being hit by a baseball._

_~ end of flash~_

Ying Fa opened her eyes. " Sakura is disappearing....." she held her hand up to see it. " and so am I." whispered Ying Fa. 

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_To Be Continued......._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Next chapter....._**

**_Chapter 5: The final battle _**

**_ BACK_**


	5. The Final Battles

_**Chapter 5: The final battles**_

_**last time......**_

_Ying Fa opened her eyes. " Sakura is disappearing....." she held her hand up to see it. " and so am I." whispered Ying Fa._

**Note to readers,**

**I have added bloody stuff just for the story to live up to it's title so if you hate blood and stuff leave right now before it's to late!!!! Very creepy but you might not understand some parts but later on I promise you'll understand. ~Yukimi Takiro**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ying Fa hit the cabin, clutching her shirt. The star key glowed brightly, and Ying Fa slid to the ground. Her hands started disappearing, her whole body started to as well.

" T-that blasted girl." she managed to say. She breathed really fast. She gazed ahead and saw something. The person or something had a long black clock, blood red eyes glaring from the cape.

Ying Fa sat up right and held a hand out, blood dripping to the ground. " Please.......get....help. I.......beg of you........no......." breathed Ying Fa.

The caped thing came closer and Ying Fa felt her life was being drained from her body. Her skin started turning white, going up father every step the caped thing took.

" No........no.........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ying Fa. This time Ying Fa wasn't Ying Fa, it was Sakura.

" Please let me live!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HELP ME YING FA, PLEASE!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. _" SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ying Fa._

" YING FA, PLEASE!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura, her face almost white. _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Ying Fa._

" Please." cried Sakura. 

_"HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" screamed a voice. _Syaoran widened his eyes, putting a hand through his hair. " What was that?" he whispered.

Screams could be heard coming from one cabin. Everyone around asked one another what happened. Who screamed? Eriol widened his eyes.

" The dark power again." he whispered. He ran off. 

" Ying Fa!!!" shouted Xiao Lang. He opened the door, things trashed about, blood every where and a body laid on the ground beside a bunk.

Clang! The door shut and Xiao Lang went over to the body. He slowly picked her up into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

" Ying Fa." he cried. " What happened!?" asked Eriol shutting the door behind him. He gasped at what he saw. Who ever she was, Sakura or Ying Fa she was pale white, blood all over her body and her eyes wide open.

Tears dripped down her face, he eyes seemed to have no spark within them, no light. Eriol stood beside Xiao Lang. 

Xiao Lang shut his eyes, trying to stop crying. He hugged her tightly, crying out her name.

**_" The time has come, that promised day. Fate shall change rapidly."_**

Eriol and Xiao Lang were in the cabin but Sakura or Ying Fa wasn't here with them. The her hand moved and Xiao Lang held it in his hand.

"Are you ok?" asked Xiao Lang. _"I.....I was unable to stop it. The....thing...is....not human. Things....are not....a-always......what...they...seem." whispered Sakura._

She coughed up some more blood. She smiled. Sakura vanished and Ying Fa's spirit remained. " I'm sorry. I couldn't help." cried Ying Fa.

" What happened?" asked Eriol. "The...darkness overtook us. Blood every where, Sakura's screams were earsplitting and the creature that came to us." explained Ying Fa.

"Do you mean they took Sakura?" asked Xiao Lang. "They did. For their own purposes I guess. It was so horrible. Through the eyes of Sakura I could see and feel her fear." whispered Ying Fa.

"She said things are not what they seem. What did she mean by that?" asked Eriol. "I.....don't know." whispered Ying Fa. "I bet the enemy will try to use this against us." said Xiao Lang.

Crystal stood in the darkness, her knees up to her chest. Then Sakura showed up. "Oh! Sakura!!!" gasped Crystal. She helped Sakura sit up. Sakura opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura. "This is a realm that the black phantom uses. I've been trapped here ever since. Listen!!! That Crystal you met is not the real me!!! It's the black phantom that's coping my body and acting like me." explained Crystal.

"It's great to know that your not really evil." whispered Sakura. "We can do nothing in here." whispered Crystal. "Why you though?" asked Sakura. "Eh?" said Crystal.

"Why did the phantom use you?" asked Sakura. 

"I'll tell you. I came from America. At that time I had been tricked. I was a very talented person in magic in the western side. My ancestor was the one to seal away the black phantom all those years ago. Being the youngest and powerful of my clan I was used. That phantom used a fake body, my dear elder brother's body. My elder brother vanished over 8 years ago." explained Crystal.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." whispered Sakura. "It's ok. I soon found out that the black phantom..........was my elder brother." sobbed Crystal. "I don't get it." said Sakura.

"My elder brother was good I swear, not a evil thought at all but the black phantom is controlling him and using him as a life source and power." cried Crystal. 

"Oh." said Sakura.

At about midnight, Eriol, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang went outside. Crystal appeared or the fake at least. "What is up with you?" asked Crystal. 

"Crystal. It's you then?" asked Xiao Lang. Crystal smiled. "That little brat Sakura. Things are not what they seem." said Crystal. Crystal vanished and Sakura appeared before them. 

"What the heck!?" said Xiao Lang. "I get it! Your the black phantom coping others." said Ying Fa. Sakura vanished and the black phantom appeared. 

"Yes, very clever brat." said the phantom. "Where is she!!!??" asked Ying Fa. "Some where." replied the phantom. 

" Crystal there is a way out of here." said Sakura. "Huh?" said Crystal. Sakura pulled out the light card. "What's that for?" asked Crystal. 

"Light can vanish the darkness. Have hope and everything will be fine." explained Sakura. "I guess." whispered Crystal. 

CRASH! 

"Ying Fa!" gasped Xiao Lang. " Don't underestimate my powers!!!" shouted the phantom. The phantom blasted the ground. Xiao Lang and Eriol went flying. 

"Not I guess Crystal." said Sakura. Crystal nodded. Sakura held the card up to her lips and closed her eyes. 

Syaoran laid on his bunk bed. Suddenly a light mirror appeared before him. "Syaoran." "Sakura?" asked Syaoran. The mirror showed the battle.

"You must help them. Please.....or they will die." whispered Sakura. The mirror vanished and Syaoran got up off the bed.

Sakura held the card up high. " I, Sakura command you to release you power to me!!!!! RELEASE!" There was a flash of light that went all the way up to the roof and vanished.

"What?" said Crystal. Suddenly the light shone down upon them and Sakura pointed to the top. "That's where we escape." said Sakura.

Crystal nodded and they floated up towards the light.

The battle stopped between the phantom and our hero's as a hole appeared. "What's that?" asked Ying Fa. "No!!!!!" shouted the phantom.

2 people stood there, back to back. "Sakura!!!! AND is that Crystal?" said Ying Fa. The light faded and Sakura and Crystal turned on the phantom.

"How were you able to escape?" asked the phantom in disbelief. " The power of light vanished the darkness." explained Sakura.

" Let my brother go you evil creature!!" shouted Crystal. She held her hand out and a gem appeared. It transformed into a bow and arrow.

Sakura out arrow and they both pointed it at the phantom. "If you destroy me you'll only be kill him." said the phantom. "These aren't ordinary arrows." said Sakura.

"What?" gasped the phantom. "Fire!" shouted Crystal. The arrows were released and they formed into one. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted the phantom.

There was a flash of light as the arrows hit the phantom in the chest. "They're light arrows." said Crystal.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Thanks for everything Sakura." thanked Crystal. They stood in the airport. " Your welcome." said Sakura. " I just hope things work out with you and Syaoran." said Crystal.

Sakura and Crystal stared at Syaoran who was leaning against a wall. "Thanks for everything." thanked Crystal's elder brother.

" Have a nice trip home Crystal." said Eriol. "Yah." said Ying Fa. Crystal and her brother bowed and walked off. Sakura turned around to stared at the 3 friends she had.

"This ends our adventures, huh?" asked Xiao Lang. "Oh, I wouldn't count on it." said Ying Fa. "Why?" asked Eriol. " Because it's just beginning." said Sakura.

Sakura ran over to Syaoran. "What are you disappointed?" asked Sakura. "Disappointed? Not really. I just have my regrets." said Syaoran.

Sakura smiled. "You can always start over Syaoran you know that." said Sakura. "Yah...I know." said Syaoran. " Your regretting that we broke up aren't you?" asked Sakura.

" I guess you can say that." said Syaoran. Sakura put her hand on his chest. That took Syaoran by surprise. Sakura shut her eyes.

" I regret ever saying those words. You should be happy and not only with me." whispered Sakura. Syaoran gripped her shoulders and got her to look at him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for before." apologized Syaoran. " Syaoran.......I forgave you long ago." said Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura smiled.

They leaned closer but instantly Ying Fa showed up. "Are you going to kiss or what?" asked Ying Fa. Sakura and Syaoran, unfortunately didn't kiss." Ying Fa! They were about to do it!" said Xiao Lang.

Ying Fa floated up to Xiao Lang. "Hey you were thinking of doing it too." said Ying Fa. 

"On second thought why don't we just go." said Syaoran. " Good choice." said Sakura. They walked out of the airport. Eriol, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang followed.

"It's not my fault!!!!" screamed Ying Fa. " Maybe next time we can tape it for Tomoyo." said Xiao Lang. " NO WAY!!!!" shouted Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey Tomoyo would love the tape." said Ying Fa. " Now that one thing you have to get on video for me." said Eriol. "Hiiragizawa shut up." said Syaoran.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" shouted Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Yukimi: The end. Like the ending? Pretty evil, huh? It's so funny though. Well, I finished it and you may be confused, I'm also confused so your not the only one. It's rushed yes, how sad. -_-0**

BACK


End file.
